I'm Sorry
by 9094
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kali ini Jungkook cemuburu, Taehyung merasa riwayat hidupnya akan berakhir sebentar lagi. / Semuanya hanya bentuk formalitas dan profesionalitas seorang idol semata. /Dan yang paling tidak mungkin adalah, jika mereka memberitahu penggemar bahwa Jungkook sedang merajuk pada Taehyung./ Taekook's Moments from Japan Magazine and DMC 2016 / VKook / BL


**Title : I'm Sorry**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Pair : Vkook**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer :** This **story belonged to me** as an author. I'll respect the readers if you can **respect my story**. I **do not own anything** except the plot of the story, and the idea of story. The cast belonged to themselves and GOD. **Do not copy** **without my excused**.

.

.

.

 **Presented by**

 **9094**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

J-Hoper baru saja kembali dari toilet, kemudian melihat manager kesayangannya berlari menghampirinya dengan raut wajah panic, "Gawat Hoseok-ah!"

Mendapati wajah frustasi serta cucuran keringat di dahi sang manger yang sudah dianggapnya seperti hyung ini, membuat J-Hope mau tak mau ikut menjadi panik. "Ada apa memangnya hyung?"

"Jungkook."

J-Hope mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah hyung tertuanya yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Di sampingnya sudah ada ketiga member lainnya. Suga. Taehyng. Dan Jimin.

Tunggu!

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

4.

.

.

5 –termasuk dirinya.

.

.

 _Jungkook mana?_

Jin yang melihat adanya kebingungan dalam raut wajah J-Hope hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah, "Kau bisa tanyakan hal itu nanti pada **_Taehyung_**." Jin menunjuk seseorang yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala yang berada di samping kirinya. Jin sempat memberikannya tatapan menusuk, yang setidaknya tidak membunuh Taehyung saat itu juga. "Kita masih harus kembali ke panggung, sekarang sudah masuk _closing_. Ayo!"

J-Hope yang mendengar hal tersebut, kemudian mengikuti member lainnya dari belakang. Ia sempat menepuk ujung bahu kiri Sejin Hyung sambil menyisipkan sebuah kalimat, "Titip Jungkook ya." Dan diikuti anggukan pasti dari sang manager.

.

.

.

.

.

J-Hope tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Jungkook dan juga Taehyung pastinya –Ia tahu itu, dari bagaiman Jin memperlakukan Taehyung tadi. Tatapan menusuk yang diberikan Jin pada Taehyung tentu saja memiliki alasan. Dan itu pasti berkaitan dengan member termuda dalam grup mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan jeon jungkook.

J-Hope yakin, Taehyung pasti melakukan sebuah kesalahan – ** _lagi._**

Karena, jika tidak, tidak mungkin Jungkook tidak ada disini bersama dengan mereka.

J-Hope bertaruh serratus persen, Jungkook pasti sedang merajuk pada Taehyung- _nya_.

Jungkook selalu melakukan hal di luar akal sehat milik manusia umumnya jika itu menyangkut _namja tercintanya_ tersebut. Belum lagi jika Taehyung melakukan sebuah kesalahan. J-Hope yakin, hal tak masuk akal yang diidamkan seekor kera saat hamil pun tidak akan mampu menyaingi keanehan yang akan dilakukan oleh Jungkook.

Sejujurnya, J-Hope merasa kasihan dengan hubungan yang dimiliki oleh dua maknae dalam grupnya tersebut. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa duo aneh dalam grupnya tersebut bisa berakhir dalam hubungan cukup-rumit seperti ini.

Belum lagi jika keduanya terlibat masalah.

Pasti.

Kelima member lainnya akan terkena imbas.

Seperti saat ini.

Berdiri di atas panggung DMC 2016, dengan bersisakan 5 orang member saja.

Namjoon absen karena cederanya.

Sedangkan Jungkook?

J-Hope bisa simpulkan itu pasti karena alasan kekanakan miliknya.

Beralih ke Taehyung, namja tersebut terlihat baik-baik saja.

Tertawa bersama para member lainnya di atas panggung. Menikmati sesi _closing_ bersama member segrup dan juga dari grup lain di panggung yang sama. Mengucapkan terimakasih dan memberikan _fanservice_ terbaik bagi para fans yang sudah datang memberikan dukungan untuk mereka.

Semuanya hanya bentuk formalitas dan profesionalitas seorang idol semata.

Kim Taehyung mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk tidak terlihat mengecewakan di mata para penggemar dan pengunjung yang datang. Ia hanya tidak ingin menghasilkan prasangka-prasangka buruk bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya, jika ia malah terlihat murung berada di atas panggung hanya karena memikirkan masalah pribadinya.

Sudah cukup fans akan bertanya-tanya mendapati hanya kelima member yang hadir di atas panggung.

Bukan bertanya mengenai Namjoon Hyung. –Karena sudah banyak yang mengetahui bahwa _leader_ mereka sedang absen karena cederanya.

Tapi kali ini Jungkook.

 _Golden maknae_ –begitulah julukannya- tidak berada diatas panggung kali ini, pasti telah menimbulkan banyak sekali spekulasi diluar sana, mengingat sebelumnya, Jungkook sempat ikut mengambil bagian dalam mengisi acara.

Taehyung tahu dengan benar, pasti banyak sekali pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan penggemar terhadap akun SNS milik mereka. Dan Taehyung pun tidak tahu harus memberikan penjelasan seperti apa lagi kepada mereka.

Tidak mungkin mereka memberitahu penggemar bahwa Jungkook sedang sakit.

Sedangkan beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih sempat menunjukkan performanya yang sangat baik dalam penampilan bersama kawan segrupnya.

Tidak mungkin juga mereka memberitahu bahwa Jungkook cedera.

Sebab dalam penampilan sebelumnya, Jungkook melakukannya dengan baik tanpa ada celah sedikitpun.

Dan yang paling tidak mungkin adalah, jika mereka memberitahu penggemar bahwa Jungkook sedang merajuk pada Taehyung.

 _._

 _._

 _Hell no!_

.

.

Apa yang akan dipikirkan penggemar jika mereka mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

Pasti banyak lagi yang akan menanyakan alasan mengapa Jungkook merajuk.

Taehyung tidak bisa untuk tidak tenang saat ini.

Jungkook merajuk akibat kesalahan dirinya sendiri.

Dan itu sungguh-sungguh membebani pikirannya.

Kelinci manisnya itu sungguh merepotkan jika dalam keadaan merajuk. Dan itu benar-benar _surga kematian_ bagi seorang Taehyung.

Yang pasti, Kim Taehyung harus segera meminta permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada Jeon Jungkook.

Jika tidak, maka _habislah riwayat seorang Kim Taehyung_.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Beberapa saat yang lalu_**

Jeon Jungkook. Atau yang sering disapa Jungkook tersebut, sibuk mengutak-ngatik ponsel ditangannya, sementara dirinya sedang dirias kembali untuk penampilan berikutnya di sesi _closing_ nanti.

Kekehan lucu akan keluar dari bibirnya saat beberapa kali membaca kiriman-kiriman lucu yang berasal dari penggemarnya pada akun SNS milik mereka.

Kembali di usapnya layar tersebut hingga menimbulkan banyak sekali kiriman-kiriman yang tergolong lucu tersebut.

Jin yang melihat adik kesayangannya tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Hyung, kau tau fans-fansmu itu terkadang berlebihan."

Jin melirik Jungkook di sampingnya hati-hati. Ia juga sedang dirias kembali, takut nantinya malah merusak dandanannya jika terlalu banyak bergerak. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook malah memberikan ponselnya pada Jin. Membiarkan pemuda tersebut melihat hal yang membuat Jungkook terpingkal-pingkal seperti tadi. Matanya mulai mengikuti sederet kalimat yang dikirimkan fans ke akun _twitter_ milik mereka. Kemudian ikut tertawa melihat foto yang diikut sertakan dalam kiriman tersebut. "Haha, kau benar, mereka terlalu berlebihan Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook yang melihat hyungnya hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Ia membiarkan Jin menggunakan ponselnya, mungkin hyung-nya akan menemukan 'hal-hebat' lainnya.

"Oh, apa ini?"

Jungkook dapat melihat dari cermin didepannya, raut penasaran dari wajah hyungnya tersebut. "Ahh, ini sudah keluar rupanya." Kemudian raut kelegaan timbul setelahnya.

Jungkook yang penasaran, memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Hyung-nya tersebut.

Dapat dilihatnya dari layar ponsel miliknya, terdapat banyak sekali foto hasil pemotretan dari salah satu majalah jepang beberapa waktu yang lalu. _'ahh, rupanya sudah keluar rupanya.'_

Ia mulai melihat satu per satu kiriman dari para penggemar yang berkaitan dengan hasil pemotretan mereka saat itu. Dirinya begitu terbuai dengan satu persatu foto para member. Dimulai dari foto dirinya hingga keenam member lainnya. Ditambahkan pula foto bersama, ketujuh member Bangtan.

Jarinya berhenti saat bola matanya menangkap salah satu kalimat dari fans yang menyebutkan bahwa mereka merasa patah hati dengan hasil wawancara dari majalah tersebut.

Jungkook yang tak mengerti mencoba membuka foto yang dikirimkan bersama kiriman fans tersebut.

Ia pun mengingat kembali seputar sesi wawancara dalam pemotretan majalah tersebut.

Oh!

Ia ingat. Ini saat ditanya jawaban mereka saat menolak pernyataan gadis yang menyukai mereka, bukan?

Jungkook tersenyum tipis mengingat hal tersebut. Sebab, ia yakin, jawaban yang diberikannya telah membuat banyak sekali fans di luar sana merana, menangisi nasib mereka jika ditolak oleh Jungkook.

Ia masih tersenyum. Hingga senyumannya berhenti saat membaca jawaban yang dituliskan oleh salah satu hyung tercintanya.

 ** _Deg!_**

 _'_ _Apa-apaan ini?'_

Jantung Jungkook jatuh hingga ke dasar –hiperbola.

Merasa seperti ada kejut listrik yang menyengatnya dari belakang, tepat di tengkuknya.

Ia sakit hati.

Ia tidak suka dengan jawaban Taehyung.

Ia marah.

Ia ingin melempar ponselnya saat itu juga –respon alamiah seseorang saat sedang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Jungkook **_cemburu_**.

Diam-diam ia melirikan tatapannya pada Taehyung yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Dua kursi di sebelah kanannya, dan disitulah Taehyung sedang menonton sesuatu dari layar ponselnya.

Kedua telinganya tersumbat dengan _eraphone_ , sehingga sedari tadi tak menyadari apa saja yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya.

Jungkook melemparkan ponselnya ke meja rias. Tak memedulikan delikan tajam yang diberikan para hyung-ngnya kepadanya. Yang pasti ia sedang tak ingin diganggu sekarang.

Jungkook menatap salah satu managernya, "Sejin Hyung!"

Yang dipanggil pun mau tidak mau menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan bertanya, _ada apa?_

"Aku tidak mau mengikuti sesi _closing_ nanti. Aku capek."

Dan setelahnya Jungkook menutupi dirinya, dengan jaket merah yang sempat dipakainya tadi di atas panggung.

.

.

.

Mendengar pernyataan Jungkook barusan, mengundang keterkejutan dari seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut. "Ye?" Apalagi Jin yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Jungkook.

Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jungkook barusan.

Ia tak salah dengar bukan?

Tidak. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya ia tak salah dengar. Tidak mungkin ia salah dengar jika yang terkejut bukan hanyalah dia, melainkan seisi penghuni ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Jungkook-ah?" Kali ini Jimin yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau sedang tidak sakit kan?" Yoongi menyahut dari posisinya.

"Ayolah," Frustasi nampak jelas di wajah Sejin Hyung, ia mendekat kearah Jungkook, "Kenapa, hmm? Bukannya kau tadi baik-baik saja?"

Jin yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menggeleng pasrah, ia yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan magnae mereka.

Apalagi tadi ia sempat melempar ponselnya.

Ahh!

Ponsel!

Mengingat benda tersebut, Jin lantas mengambil benda tersebut yang kini sudah berada di depan Taehyung –entah mengapa, Jungkook melemparnya hingga tepat berhenti di depan taehyung, yang lagi-lagi belum menyadari situasi yang sedang terjadi.

Tindakan Jin tersebut, mengundang tanya dari Taehyung yang melihat ponsel Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya, dan kini beralih ke tangan Jin.

"Ada apa?" Taehyung kali ini mematikan ponselnya, mencabut kedua 'penyumbat' telinganya, dan beralih ke Jin yang sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel Jungkook.

Jin tidak menjawab, untuk itu Taehyung mengalihkan tatapannya kea rah Sejin, manager mereka, "Kenapa hyung? Tiba-tiba kalian terlihat panik."

Sejin membuang nafas kasar, "Jungkook." Taehyung mengernyit heran, mendapati tatapan managernya jatuh pada pemuda di samping Taehyung yang kini telah tertutup jaket merah miliknya. "Ia tidak ingin naik ke atas panggung untuk sesi _closing_ "

Kalimat Sejin cukup untuk membuat bola mata Taehyung yang cukup besar menjadi lebih lebar lagi. "Mwo?!"

Taehyung memandang semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tak terkecuali. Ia baru saja ingin menyentak lengan Jungkook, namun terhenti akibat kalimat Jin yang membuatnya tak sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Ini karenamu Taehyung-ah."

Jin menyodorkan ponsel Jungkook padanya. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang memutar otaknya mencari tahu dimana letak kesalahannya, sehingga membuat seorang Jungkook bisa seperti ini.

Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, ia hanya bisa melongo tak percaya dari posisinya.

Ponsel Jungkook yang kini menampilkan satu foto hasil wawancara mereka beberapa bulan lalu, berhasil membuat Taehyung bungkam seribu kata.

Setelahnya ia menaruh kembali ponsel itu di atas meja rias, tepat di depan Jungkook.

Ia mengehembuskan nafasnya kasar. Menghadapi Jungkook yang seperti ini, benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ia, Taehyung, yang telah membuat Jungkook-nya seperti ini.

Taehyung, beranjak dari posisinya saat diberitahu bahwa mereka harus kembali ke atas panggung.

Taehyung sempat berhenti di belakang Jungkook.

Mengambil langkah mendekati Jungkook.

Kemudian Ia memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan dagunya ke atas kepala Jungkook, mencium dalam-dalam aroma _vanilla_ khas Jungkook, yang selalu diingatnya kemanapun ia pergi.

Perlahan lengannya dilingkarkan ke tubuh Jungkook. Memeluknya dari belakang, menjadi salah satu hal terfavorite seorang Kim Taehyung. Belum lagi ia dapat melihat dengan jelas dari cermin di depannya, bagaimana ia memeluk seorang Jeon Jungkook, kelinci manis milik kesayangannya.

Ciuman penuh kasih sayang didaratkannya di pucuk kepala kekasihnya tersebut.

Lama ia bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu.

Di tambah pelukannya yang semakin ia eratkan. Seperti tak ingin melepaskan kekasihnya tersebut.

Setelahnya, Taehyung kembali pada posisinya, berdiri membelakangi Jungkook, bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Namun, menyempatkan diri untuk mengusak kembali helai rambut sehalus sutra milik Jungkook, sambil menyisipkan sebuah kalimat tulus, "Aku menyayangimu, Jungkook-ah."

.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Aku juga menyayangimu, Hyung.'_

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Say La~ La~ La~ La~ La~_**

 ** _*_** **Fire, Jiminie Part***

 **Haha, maafkan saya atas ide absurd kayak diatas.**

 **Itu tuh /nunjuk ff di atas/ idenya cuman bermodalkan preview BTS di DMC kali ini, terus cuman berlima doing gak ada uri Kookie T_T Akukan jadi sedih dibuatnya.**

 **Padahal, aku cuman liat foto itu doing. Aku gak cari tau di yang lain kayak gimana, wkwkwkw, jadi maafin kalo kenyataannya di DMC itu mereka sebenarnya berenam. X_X kan udah aku bilang kalo aku cuman liat foto itu doing. Hehe**

 **Lagipula, lebih cocok pula, pas baca jawaban Taehyung di majalah jepe-en itu, yang kayak ngasih kesempatan buat yang mau nembak dia. Huhuhu T_T kan jadinya baver tuh –_-**

 **Padahal uri Kookie udah tegas banget nolaknya. Eh si KimTae malah masih ngasih kesempatan kan jadinya pengen ngumpat gitu.**

 **Hoho, ya udah cuman mau ngomong itu aja.**

 **Terakhir~**

 **Review Ju(ng)~ Se(ng)~ Yo(ng)~**


End file.
